


Artwork for 'A Spanish Rebellion' by Accal1a

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Cover Art, Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Lorenzo Rey breezes back into town wanting to help Magnus Bane with a new revolution, after Magnus' failed attempt with the Seelies. What he wasn't prepared for was a contrite Magnus who wanted nothing to do with him. He decides to convince him, using Magnus' love against him. Can Magnus keep everyone he loves safe while still trying to convince Lorenzo this is a bad idea? Can love win out when the chips all fall after the battle is over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts), [TeachMePatience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachMePatience/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Spanish Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856895) by [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a). 



> When the first bit of 'getting to know each other' of this Big Bang happened and ideas and drafts were exchanged, I received a planning documents that was longer than most of the finished stories I have written in my time... As I was paired with 4 different authors, I decided to leave Accal1a's for last, to wait as long as I could and then binge read the story.. and boy, did I... that was an emotionally fraught day! o_O 
> 
> I take very little responsibility for this, no matter what Accal1a and TeachMePatience will tell you!  
> I do however apologise for accidently sending them some of the art on Valentines Day (or Malectines Day, as TeachMePatience calls it). That was not on. Otherwise? Totally their fault. All of it. Yep yep.

 

It took him several seconds to open the phone after he saw that it was a text from Alec. He couldn't believe he was shaking so hard. Wasn't this what he'd asked for?

There was a picture message which took a bit of a time to load. His heart was in his throat as it loaded, unsure what he was going to see.

When the picture loaded, all of his breath left him in a rush. He reached behind him to find the arm of the chair but he couldn't find it. Instead, he sunk to the floor, his phone cradled in his hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

The picture was of Alec. Normally, seeing his visage would be a cause of great joy, but not this time.

Alec was sitting against a white wall which didn't seem, at first glance, to have any identifying characteristics. Alec's head was resting against his chest and Magnus flashed back to the horrific image of Alec, slumped on his balcony, after he'd tried to kill himself. The similarities were striking and he found himself wondering how long Lorenzo had been spying on them.

There was no doubt in Magnus' mind who the culprit was. Even before his phone pinged for the second time and he read the new message, Magnus just knew his old friend was behind this.

_How about that revolution now?_

 

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeachMePatience helpful suggestion on how to tag this? #Don’tKillMe... so, yeah. Please don't.

His room stayed silent and Magnus watched in horror as Alec came into focus in the cell.

Alec was on his knees, bare chested, with his arms shackled to the wall above his head. The green colour of Lorenzo's magic was evident around his wrists and the light was pulled up so that Alec's body was making a shortened Y shape. Even the position that he was in was one of defeat. His head hung down between his bound arms, so that he was merely staring at the floor. 

 


End file.
